1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling structure of a miniature vibration motor, and more particularly to an assembling structure of a miniature vibration motor required with a smaller volume, which is easily fixed and assembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional miniature vibration motor in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a motor 90 fixed on the seat 92 of a circuit board 91, and then connected externally by a conducting wire 94 to a control member 95 having a drive circuit.
The conventional miniature vibration motor is usually available in the communication equipment, such as a calling machine, a mobile telephone (or cellular phone) or the like. The communication equipment is required strictly to have a light and thin design. However, the volume of such a kind of conventional miniature vibration motor is increased due to arrangement of the seat 92. In addition, the motor 90 needs to be connected externally to the drive circuit through the conducting wire 94, thereby complicating the structure, and thereby causing inconvenience.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an assembling structure of a miniature vibration motor, wherein the miniature vibration motor has a simpler structure with a smaller volume, and is easily assembled and fixed.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an assembling structure of a miniature vibration motor including a seat plate which is provided with electronic elements, a sensor, and connecting points. A conducting line is provided between the sensor and the connecting points. The seat plate is formed with a shaft hole for fixing of a pivot shaft that passes through the shaft hole of the housing and the shaft hole of the rotor. The rotor has a permanent magnet induced with the poles of the stator seat. The stator seat is wound with a coil, and has connecting legs connected to the connecting points of the seat plate. The housing may be fixed on the seat plate.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.